1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a bow on a revolving cable of a ski lift, which device comprises a holder, which is connected to the bow and is mounted for rotation about the axis of the cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bow, which is rigidly secured to the haulage cable of a ski lift, will exert a torsional moment on the cable. It is desired to avoid such a torsional moment, on the one hand, and to ensure that all bows will assume the same position relative to the sheaves around which the cable is reversed, on the other hand. From Austrian Patent Specification No. 320,020 it is known that this can be accomplished in that the holders connected to the bows are mounted on the cable for rotation about its axis. That rotatable mounting of the bows on the cable by means of the holders also permits a certain adaptation of the bow, which laterally protrudes from the cable, to the height of the user of the ski lift. But that adaptation is usually insufficient so that the cable is lifted by hand in order to change the bow in height. This requires the user of the ski lift to exert a substantial force and to take up part of the weight of the cable and of the load on the cable.